Under The Milky Way
by DaisyJane
Summary: Diana is new to Man's world when she meets a tall, dark and handsome "stranger" in a club. BMWW fluff. No Longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1 Under the Milky Way

A/N--This is my first fan fiction and the first story I have written in a long time. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind. This story takes place shortly after Twilight in season two of Justice League. Contains some small spoilers for Savage Time. This story came to me while listening to Grant Lee Philips cover of "Under the Milky Way," henceforth the story title. It is also the song that Bruce and Diana are dancing too in the story. Please enjoy and thanks for reading

" "-spoken dialog

' '-thoughts

_italics_-Batman

Disclaimer--I don't own Justice League and I am making no money from my story. Nor do I own the lyrics to Under the Milky Way.

* * *

And its something quite peculiar,  
Something that's shimmering and white.  
Leads you here despite your destination,  
Under the milky way tonight.-Under the Milky Way by The Church

**Under the Milky Way**

Diana sat at a corner table in a glitzy club nursing a Coke and trying to sober up enough to fly. She was lost in contemplation wondering how she had gotten to this point.

It all started with a kiss….

Diana had been in Man's world for a little over a year. Most of that time had been spent on missions or in the Watchtower. She had been curious about Man's world but had not had too much time to explore it.

When she first started exploring Man's World she would just go places dressed in her uniform. This lead to mob scenes, with people trying to touch her and always asking for her autograph.

Superman suggested that she should wear something besides her uniform if she went out when not on duty. So the next time she wore a simple short white chiton and sandals (at the time, along with a long chiton, it was the only other clothing she had). She left her tiara and indestructible bracelets off and wore her hair in a braid.

Considering that in was a summer day in Metropolis she blended in pretty well. Things probably would have been fine if she hadn't stopped a bank robbery. As she fought the criminals when they started running after she tore their car in half, people noticed something peculiar about the Princess of the Amazons. She didn't wear undergarments.

Though she was moving too quickly for the multitudes with cell phones to get a clear shot, the headline, "No Undies for Wondy," was on TMZ within the hour. Similar headlines and stories spread across the Internet and tabloids for next few days. Sleazy talk show hosts talked endlessly about the "sluttiness" of Wonder Woman's choice of attire and what a bad role model was she for young innocent girls.

This incident and the accompanying hoopla lead to a lecture by a very red faced Superman, accompanied by Hawkgirl, explaining the importance of under garments in Man's world. Diana apologized for her faux pas and explained that Amazons didn't where undergarments and often battled nude on the island. They were taught to be proud of their feminine form and its power and grace.

Superman's face turned an even brighter shade of red while Hawkgirl replied matter of factly, "Just wear panties when you wear a dress and try wearing a bra as well." Diana just shrugged and went on her way.

Later she found a box on her bed filled with beautiful lingerie. The tags on the bras and panties said La Perla and they fit beautifully. They made her feel very feminine, just another thing to like about her new environment. She also found another box that had jeans, a t-shirt, a hooded sweatshirt, sunglasses, socks and a pair of sneakers. She figured that Superman or Hawkgirl must have left them for her so that she would have something appropriate to wear in Man's World.

She continued to explore Man's World without any more problems to speak of (though there was an ugly incident with an ATM), still she was not interested in romantic relationships at that time. The novelty of this new world was enough for her.

And then there were those passionate kisses on the battlefield during World War II with Steve Trevor.

Steve…..he was so handsome and daring, a real warrior. She enjoyed their mission together and the kisses that they shared had opened her eyes to the possibility of a romantic relationship. She had felt physical passion for the first time. She wanted nothing more than to be with him.

When they returned to the future, she found Steve. She new he would be old but that didn't matter to Diana. She could still see the handsome warrior when she looked at him.

Unfortunately time had moved on for him. He had married, had children and had lived his life. He was no longer interested in romance with Diana, but he became a good friend. She saw him often and he gave her great insight on how to adapt to Man's World. He encouraged her to possibly meet someone special.

Flash also helped her learn about modern relationships by introducing her to romantic comedies. He called them "chick flicks" in a derogatory voice, but raptly watched them with her. She even caught him crying a few times, though he claimed to have allergies. He had allergies on the Watchtower, where all the air was filtered. 'If you say so, Flash,' Diana thought with a smirk.

To meet "someone special" she enlisted Shayera's help. Shayera decided they should go to a bar, which is where she would meet men on Thanagar. She originally planned to take Diana to a dive in Midway City where she usually hung out, but the Justice League received an invitation to a club opening in Gotham City. Shayera was angry with Batman about the monitor duty schedule, which she thought was unfair and he refused to budge on.

So she convinced Diana that this would be the perfect place to meet attractive men, and Batman could sit and spin. Diana decided to go along with Shayera because she didn't know what else to do and tweaking Batman didn't really bother her, he wasn't nearly as scary as he pretended to be.

Shayera also took charge of Diana's attire. She insisted that Diana wear low-slung jeans and strappy high-healed sandals with a black scoop necked halter-top that left most of her back bare and ended at her hips. Diana left off her tiara but wore her silver bracelets. She wore her hair down and no make-up because she didn't really need it.

Shayera also wore jeans and a halter top, but in green with a high collar that tied around her neck. She kept her mask on though, as they were going as Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman to the opening.

They arrived to bright lights and photographers and walked in not bothering to pose for the cameras. Men anxious to meet the lady superheroes surrounded them. They were bought whatever drinks they desired. Shayera insisted on ordering something called tequila, and she showed Diana how to drink the shots of alcohol. They first few burned Diana's throat but after that they went down smoothly. She felt free and fun. Shayera said she was buzzed, whatever that means.

Diana danced and flirted with various men. She really enjoyed the variety of music the club played, but the men left something to be desired. Shayera called them wimpy metro sexuals and Diana had to agree. They all looked nice but lacked substance. None of them had Steve's strength, bravery or daring.

Diana sighed her disappointment and tried to just have fun.

About two hours after they arrived Shayera received a call from J'onn about trouble in Midway City. Shayera decided to take care of it herself and told Diana she would come back later if she could. Diana wondered how she was going to function on a mission given the amount of tequila they had consumed. Apparently Thanagarians had a high tolerance for alcohol.

As most of the men seemed to be moving on to more interested women, Diana ordered herself a Coke and moved to a quiet table in the back where she could think.

'Why are modern men such a disappointment, was Steve the last of a dying breed.' Then she thought about the men she worked with. Even Flash had more guts than anyone she had met here. Diana sighed again and took a sip of her drink.

"Is this seat taken," a sexy baritone voice asked, startling Diana into looking up. He pointed toward the other chair at the table.

'OH….HERA,' she thought.

Standing next to her table was a very tall, very muscular man with short dark hair. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jacket and blue jeans. He was very handsome with intense blue eyes. He wasn't some wimpy metro sexual man no matter how well groomed he was. He exuded strength and power.

"No," she said softly, her eyes sparkling as she finally met a man worthy of her attention. She smiled as excitement coursed through her body.

'Let the games begin,' she thought happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had broken up with Kathy Duquesne three months ago and Bruce Wayne needed to make a social appearance to uphold his playboy reputation. So he had escorted the latest "it" girl to this club opening, and now he was trying to make his escape so he could get on to being Batman for the night.

He missed Kathy but not because he loved her. He had certainly liked her a great deal, she was smart and fun and he didn't have to pretend as much around her. Dating her was convenient as he was able to focus more on being Batman and less on being Bruce Wayne.

Unfortunately, after eight months, Kathy wanted to know where the relationship was going. He had to face facts and he realized that he didn't want anymore from the relationship, he didn't want to tell her his secret and he did not see himself falling in love with her.

She accepted his decision graciously and seems to have moved on if the headlines she has been making will a certain pro basketball player hold any truth. He was more grateful than ever that Lois had turned him down about moving to Gotham, because the same thing would probably have happened with her. While he had to put up with the bimbo of week, he didn't have to hurt someone he actually liked.

A flash of light caught his attention. Bruce wouldn't have noticed her if not for the light glinting off her silver bracelet as she took a sip of her drink since she was sitting in quiet corner of the club.

'_What was she doing in Gotham,_' the Bat wondered irritably. His eyes narrowed, he had made in clear that metas were not welcome in his city.

Without even consciously thinking about it he headed toward her table to find out.

"Is this seat taken," he said in his charming baritone voice. She lifted her startled blue eyes to his face.

"No," she said softly, her eyes taking on a sparkle he had never seen before.

'She looks more beautiful than normal,' he thought as he sat down across from her. He then realized that it was the first time he had seen her this closely without the cowl on.

"So what brings you to Gotham," he politely inquired, "This doesn't seem like your kind of place."

She smiled her radiant smile at him, and he felt is blood pressure rise slightly. He hadn't been aware of how much the lenses on his mask diminished her beauty.

"I just wanted to have some fun and my friend Shayera brought me here," she said cheerfully, "What about you…. excuse me but I don't know your name."

"Bruce, and I never miss having a good time." Shayera, it made more sense now. Shayera had been pissed at him for days about the monitor duty schedule. She had used Diana to get a little revenge.

"Where is your friend now," Bruce inquired, Batman would definitely have a few choice words for her.

"She had to leave, a sudden emergency came up?" Diana shrugged and smirked at him, "So Bruce, are you having a good time," she stroked the edge of her glass as she inquired. The movement was subtle but very sexy. He felt his body react and it surprised him, one that she was flirting with him, and two that he was responding to it.

The sound of her voice saying his name was also a turn-on. As Bruce Wayne he was used to women flirting with him, but they flirted in a practiced and predatory manner. Diana was open, natural and enchanting.

Bruce needed to get out there now. He had the information he needed. He would reprimand her tomorrow and she probably wouldn't cause any trouble tonight, he should just make his excuses and leave.

"Better than I expected," he responded instead.

She smiled again and he realized another thing, she was mildly intoxicated. That explained the flirting. She was normally friendly but always professional, a true warrior. It made it easy to work with her and to think of her as a team mate. A flirty Diana was lethal to a man who valued his self control.

'_Get away from her now_,' hissed the Bat.

Diana leaned back in her chair and this movement stretched the black halter-top tighter across her breasts. Desire started to pulse through Bruce's body.

"Mmm, I like this song," she exhaled.

"Do you want to dance," was out of his mouth before his brain engaged.

'_What are you doing you idiot, you need to leave, you should not make physical contact with her,' _screamed the Bat inside his head.

"I'd love to," Diana said as she stood up and turned toward the dance floor.

Bruce put a hand on her bare lower back and guided her toward a dark corner of the dance floor. He turned her in his arms and her arms looped around his neck. He settled his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

She fit perfectly in his arms and she smelled incredible as always. Whatever scent she used it was amazing on her and wholly unique.

They started to sway to the music. Bruce's head started to swim as he laid his cheek against hers. Between her scent and the feel of her body as well as the sound of her breath in his ear he was lost.

'_Are you crazy,'_ the Bat screamed _'End this __**now!**__' _and tried to ineffectively take over but Bruce was lost in the moment.

He pulled his head back and then placed his lips over hers. Electricity shot through his body and his brain ceased to function. His only thoughts were to take her now. He edged her into a dark corner and deepened the kiss.

She moaned against his mouth and he took advantage to slide his tongue between her lips. Their mouths waged a war for supremacy with no clear victor. Diana slid her hands through his hair as she pressed his mouth more firmly against hers.

Bruce slid one hand up her back to caress her between her shoulder blades while the other hand slid over her waist, across her buttock and to her thigh which he raised against his hip as he pushed her into the wall.

She moaned again and what was left of his control snapped. He pulled his mouth from hers gasping for air and started nibbling at her neck while his hand came around to cup her breast. He could feel her ragged breaths against his ear as she licked his earlobe, causing him to groan.

"Batman please respond," a voice faintly penetrated the fog of his mind. Bruce ran his tongue across Diana's bare shoulder.

"Batman this is Batgirl please acknowledge!"

"Hmm," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to Diana's again.

"Batman, Harley and Ivy have escaped Arkam we need your help," screamed Barbara's irate voice in his ear. This jarred Bruce out of his sexual stupor and he pulled away from Diana.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He pretended to answer while he actually spoke to the communicator in his ear.

"This is Bruce," he spoke breathlessly.

"Where are you, we need your help," Barbara questioned.

"I'm still at the club, but I can be there in twenty minutes," Bruce smiled down at Diana as see looked at him with a dazed expression. She caressed his cheek and he caught her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers.

"Are you still having fun with the bimbo of the week, you sound distracted," Barbara sneered sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Bruce replied tersely, "I'll see you soon." He snapped the phone shut and he heard Barbara's exasperated sigh as she cut the transmission.

He looked at Diana's sultry expression and had to fight hard not to kiss her again. He couldn't believe how lacking his control had been. He needed to get away from her quick and stay away.

"I'm sorry but that was a important business call, and I need to go take care of some problems right away," Bruce stated as he looked down at Diana's flushed face.

"That's OK, I should be going too," Diana pulled away and started walking back to her table. Bruce's eyes followed the sway of her hips as she moved away. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, caressing it with his lips.

"I'll see you around," _Not like this ever again if I can help it _hissed the Bat.

'Don't worry,' Bruce raged inside his head, 'I won't be asking her to dance ever again.'

She just smiled and walked away. Bruce felt momentarily bereft as she left him but he shook it off, he had work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'**What in Hades did I just do,'** Diana's mind screamed.

What had just happened with Bruce went way beyond what she had experienced with Steve. She still felt heat in her loins and her hands still tingled.

She felt totally unprepared for these new emotions and she was glad he had to leave. She needed to regroup and analyze the experience.

She called John on her communicator.

"GL can you come and give me a ride back to the watchtower, Shayera had to leave and she was my ride."

"Sure thing Diana, I'll see you in about thirty minutes," John replied.

"Thanks, I meet you out in front of Club New Gotham."

Diana couldn't wait to return to the watchtower. This isn't what she expected from watching romantic comedies. Romance seemed light and fun and even silly in those movies.

She was not prepared for this overwhelming physical attraction. Maybe she wasn't ready to explore romance, at least not with strangers she met at a club. As she thought that thought she realized that Bruce didn't feel like a stranger that he seemed some how familiar. Diana shook her head and laughed a little at herself, now she was imagining things.

Still, picking up men in a bar was not really her style and she would have to figure out a better way to meet somebody. Though she had to admit Shayera was right about one thing, she shouldn't knock it until she tried it.

With that thought Diana smiled to herself and left the club.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Turn Me On

**A/N—**This is the day after the night in the club. This story was originally meant to be a one-shot but a friend who read the story wanted to know more of what Diana was thinking afterward and so the story continues. As my wonderful beta Hepburn has suggested please think of this as a prequel to "Immortal Sisters." I will do one more chapter from Bruce's POV. The rating may go up to M so be aware. And thanks Hepburn for the beta.

**Spoilers—**hints at Maid of Honor

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Turn Me On" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

Like a flower waiting to bloom

Like a light bulb in a dark room

I'm just sitting here waiting for you

To come home and turn me on

Like the desert waiting for the rain

Like a school kid waiting for the spring

I'm just sitting here waiting for you

To come on home and turn me on—Turn Me On by Norah Jones

**Chapter 2—Turn Me On**

Diana woke up feeling groggy with a lovely headache.

'I think this is worse that when I drank too much wine at the festival for Dionysus.' Diana thought to herself.

'Why didn't Shayera tell me that tequila was evil?' she wondered.

'Probably, because with her Thangarian physiology, it's like drinking water to her.'

She decided to combat the feeling the same way she did before, with training. She got up and dressed in her workout clothes. She then stopped by the kitchen and made herself a pot of plain black coffee. She had seen in the movies she watched with Flash that people drank coffee when they had too much to drink. She figured it couldn't hurt. She drank a cup and headed for the gym. After an hour, her body was covered in sweat and she felt better.

She returned to her quarters and showered and dressed in her short white chiton and sandals. She didn't have monitor duty until later and she wanted to wear something more comfortable than her uniform. She grabbed the book she had been reading and returned to the kitchen for some breakfast. Flash was there and they chatted while she ate a toasted bagel and some fruit salad and he ate three plates full of eggs, bacon and toast. After eating she went up to the observation deck. She sat down and started reading her book but soon found herself staring out at the stars.

'So that was desire…' she thought. She wished that she had been a little less foggy from the alcohol but then again she might not have been so bold otherwise. It's like her body knew exactly what to do and what she wanted even though she had never experienced kissing so intense before.

'I guess Aphrodite gifted me with more that just beauty.' she thought with a smile.

The man, Bruce, had been so intense and strong. He was not like the others in the club though it seemed he was trying to be. But Diana sensed that there was so much more to him.

She could still feel the soft pressure of his lips against hers and she remembered his wonderful taste. She loved remembering the feel his big, hard body as he pressed her into the wall. He brought out strong feelings in her that she usually felt only before battle. She felt herself tingle as her body responded to these thoughts. She still wanted him. Too bad she would never see him again.

"Wonder Woman, I need to speak with you." Batman's harsh voice cut through Diana's reverie and she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

She quickly stood up and looked at him, "Of course, Batman, what can I do for you." She said in a soft voice.

"You came to Gotham last night." he began.

"How did you…?" Of course he knew, he was Batman. 'And he has really nice lips,' she randomly thought staring at them.

"Uh," he paused a moment before continuing. "I do not like metas in my city, it undermines my authority. Villains will think that I can't take care of them without meta help and I can't have that happening."

'He really is big and tall isn't he?' she thought before replying. "We weren't stopping crime we were having fun in a club."

"But you went to the club as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl which attracts a lot of attention and sends the wrong message to criminals. You make the people around you targets and I won't have that in my city."

Diana became aware of heat in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Batman. She found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

'What is wrong with me,' she wondered. 'I kiss a man in a club and suddenly I'm wondering what it would be like to be with one of my teammates?'

As Diana continued to just stare at him, Batman suddenly cleared his throat.

"Are we clear about you not coming to Gotham without my permission?" he ground out harshly, pulling Diana out of her daze.

Diana licked her suddenly dry lips as she felt herself blush again. "Yes, of course, Batman." she said.

"Good." he said and he abruptly turned and left. Diana let out a shaky breath.

'Why am I suddenly attracted to Batman?' She wondered. Sure she liked working with him. He was a focused warrior with an extremely intelligent mind. But she liked working with all of the members of the League, and she hadn't felt differently toward Flash this morning so it's not like she is suddenly attracted to all men.

Diana decided she really needed to get out more. She needed to interact more with Man's World. And she needed to not think about kissing a certain colleague. With that thought, she went to her room. She had invitations to all kinds of events. She flipped through them. One was for an event in Paris.

'Hmm, Paris…' she thought. People always wanted to go to Paris in the movies. That's what she would do; she would go to Paris. Maybe she would meet somebody there and that would help her stop thinking improper thoughts about Batman. One could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Heavenly

**A/N—**This takes place a month after the night in the club. Now we get Bruce's POV. Thanks to Hepburn for the beta. Please read and enjoy this final segment in my story.

**Spoilers—**hints at Maid of Honor

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Heavenly" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Heavenly heavenly

What other words

Could I use to describe

The heavenly, ivory touch of your hand

As it covers my eyes

Hushing me off to sleep

Putting my mind at ease

Lovingly lovingly

Every caress

That you never gave

All of you knowing me like no one else

At the end of the day

Brushing my fears away

Knowing just what to say

Heavenly heavenly

No other love

Was meant to be mine

The perfectly heavenly stars up above

Were duly aligned

I had to wait for you

Now that my search is through

Heavenly heavenly

Heavenly heavenly-Heavenly by Grant Lee Phillips

**Chapter 3-Heavenly**

He gasped as she gently moved on top of him. Her raven hair curtained his face and she bent down to kiss him passionately. Their mouths echoed the movement of their bodies.

She pulled away from his lips, arching backwards, groaning his name as he felt her start to reach her peak.

"Bruce…oh, Bruce." She gasped.

"Diana!" he screamed as he felt himself following her into bliss.

Bruce Wayne suddenly jerked awake. He was sweaty and fully aroused. He was also extremely frustrated.

"Another God-damned dream." he groaned. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.

He had had another dream about her. He had lost count of the number of times he had dreamed about her since the kiss a month ago. It had to be at least three times a week, maybe four. Most were highly sexual, but some, which was even more disturbing, were just sweet and romantic.

Bruce got up and went to the bathroom.

'Another cold shower.' he thought. He was going to catch a cold at this rate.

The dreams had started the night after the kiss in the club. He shouldn't have gone to see her the next day at the Watchtower. He told himself he needed to reprimand her for going to Gotham, but when he saw her sitting in the window staring at the stars he instantly felt the attraction again.

It didn't help that she was wearing one of her little Amazon dresses. He immediately wondered if she was wearing underwear. He could tell by her raised nipples that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her long beautiful legs were exposed to mid thigh and there was something sexy about seeing her calves not covered by her boots.

"You came to Gotham last night." He said harsher than usual letting the Bat takeover.

"How did you…?" She suddenly stopped speaking as color rose in her cheeks. She stared at him and he momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Uh," he paused allowing the Bat to speak for him. "I do not like metas in my city, it undermines my authority. Villains will think that I can't take care of them without meta help and I can't have that happening."

"We weren't stopping crime we were having fun in a club." He felt his heart start to race as she smiled at him.

"But you went to the club as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl which attracts a lot of attention and sends the wrong message to criminals. You make the people around you targets and I won't have that in my city." Batman ground out to combat Bruce's reaction to her.

Diana just stared at him. He found himself getting lost in her eyes.

'She is so beautiful…' he thought. The urge to touch her, to push her against the nearest wall and lose himself in her was almost overwhelming.

As she continued to just stare at him, Batman suddenly cleared his throat.

"Are we clear about you not coming to Gotham without my permission?" he ground out harshly, breaking the building tension.

He watched her tongue dart out of her mouth and wet her luscious lips; her face flushed a lovely rosy tone. "Yes, of course, Batman." she said.

"Good." he said and he abruptly turned and left. The Batman knew he had to get away from her before Bruce did something foolish again.

'_You should of avoided her last night. You should never had interacted with her as Bruce Wayne.'_ The Bat hissed in his head.

That night he had his first dream about her. He dreamed that he hadn't stopped himself and that he had pushed her against the wall and had sex with her while she wore the little dress. He thought it a fluke, a residual of kissing her in the club especially when he didn't dream of her the next night. Then, after the next team meeting, he again awakened from a dream about her. What was weird was that he dreamed of them talking and of him telling her about his latest patrol. He felt happy to be sharing his day with her.

The dreams kept coming usually after he had contact with her, but not always. He might see something that reminded him of her and have a dream. His mind formulated all kinds of ways for them to have sex and in all kinds of places. He had started to wish for his nightmares again. At least he understood those. He didn't understand this attraction to Diana at all.

He was Bruce Wayne. He had kissed many extremely beautiful women in his time, but he had never dreamed this obsessively about any of them. No one had been able to replace the nightmares.

What was more disturbing was she was doing nothing to perpetuate the attraction. With the exception of the kiss (which she didn't know she had shared with him), she was the professional she had always been. She didn't flirt with him though occasionally he thought he had caught her staring at him.

He was starting to feel like a lecher around her. He had caught a whiff of her hair yesterday and here he was having sex dreams about her again.

Bruce quickly dressed and went down to the cave. Alfred brought him coffee and breakfast while he researched the cases he was working on. Lucius called to let him know that there had been some break-ins at the Wayne Enterprises research center in France. Some cutting edge computer components had been stolen.

'This is exactly what I need.' Bruce thought. 'I'll go to Paris and party as Bruce Wayne and then I'll investigate the break-ins as Batman. I will get away from the princess and I should be able to get her out of my head.'

Bruce sighed with relief. He had a plan that would keep him from doing something foolish, and barring a major catastrophe he wouldn't have to see Diana for a while. He had never wanted to go to Paris more.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4 Crush

**A/N**—Many thanks to The Lady Isis for betaing this story. She really helped with the dialogue and her encouragement helped me to go ahead and write this chapter as I tend to avoid writing stories set within an actual episode. I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review.

**Spoilers**—Maid of Honor Parts I & II

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Crazy how it feels tonight.

Crazy how you make it all alright love

Crush me with the things you do

And I do for you anything too

Sitting smoking feeling high

And in this moment it feels so right

Lovely lady

I am at your feet

God I want you so badly

And I wonder this

Could tomorrow be

So wondrous as you there sleeping

Let's go drive 'till morning comes

And watch the sunrise to fill our souls up

Drink some wine 'till we get drunk

It's crazy I'm thinking

Just knowing that the world is round

And here I'm dancing on the ground

Am I right side up or upside down

And is this real or am I dreaming

Lovely lady

Let me drink you please

I won't spill a drop, no, I promise you

Lying under this spell you cast on me

With each moment

The more I want you

Come on you know you crush me—Crush by Dave Matthews Band

**Chapter 4—Crush**

Diana flew through the early dawn sky above Paris with a sense of euphoria. She felt the happiest she had since her exile from Themyscira. It had been a wonderful night. She had thoroughly enjoyed her new friendship with Princess Audrey. She'd never before experienced 'clubbing', as Audrey called it. It was different than the one time she had gone with Shayera - mainly because this time she hadn't gotten drunk out of her mind. Instead she'd just danced and had fun.

But that wasn't the reason for her euphoria. The reason for that came in a dark-haired, broad-shouldered, tuxedo-clad package - she had again seen the man she had been dreaming about for months, and now she new who he was. Bruce was Bruce Wayne, and Bruce Wayne was Batman. That explained the sudden deepening of the attraction she had always felt towards Batman. She really must have been drunk not to put it all together before but after a single minute dancing in his arms... she knew. The Bruce of her dreams was her friend and colleague.

Of course, he acted like they had never met.

"May I have this dance?" he'd asked, rescuing her from the phalanx of people asking her questions.

"Yes," she'd said, happy to escape. "Thank you Mr. …?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne," he'd replied, and she'd felt the instant recognition of him as the Bruce from the club, the Bruce that had kissed her senseless.

"I appreciate the rescue," she said, waiting for him to acknowledge their previous encounter.

"I'm surprised to see you here. From what I've heard this isn't really your sort of affair," he commented while staring deeply into her eyes. She felt the heat build in her stomach but wondered why he didn't say it was nice to see her again.

"I've decided to get out more. Have a little fun," she'd said, deciding to play it coy if he was.

He'd swung her out then swung her back in. "Enjoying yourself so far?" he'd said into her ear as her back pressed against his chest. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"More than I expected," she said before adding, "How about you? What brings you to the city of lights?" Diana had thought she was giving him the perfect opportunity to say something about the time they'd meet before.

Instead he'd said, "I never miss a good party. I may also have to attend to some business while I'm in town."

Nothing. His lack of response made her wonder if maybe she was just not that memorable. Or if there was something else. She stared and smiled at him while they continued to dance. Then a shadow fell across his face - and, boom, she'd had her answer. _He's Batman_, she thought. Before she could say anything the Kasnian rebels attacked. He was gone by the time she had dispatched the criminals.

So she had gone with Audrey; at first because she was concerned for the girl's well-being. They'd had fun and Audrey kind of reminded her of her little sister, Donna. They were both so fun-loving and carefree.

But now she was thinking of Bruce. She didn't know what she was going to do. Should she just play along and pretend she didn't know he was Batman? The thought of his lips against hers gave her another rush and she spun around as she flew toward her hotel, laughing with pure joy.

Diana entered her hotel room. She quickly slipped off her heels and headed for the closet to change.

"You're keeping late hours," came a low voice from a chair in the shadows.

Diana smirked and felt the thrill of excitement in the pit of her stomach. _Let's see how he plays it now,_ she thought. "You should talk," she said in a playful tone as she put her hands on her hips and stood straighter, raising a cocky eyebrow. "Checking up on me?" She was openly flirting now.

Batman gave a miniscule pause before continuing in his emotionless voice, "Not especially, but I do read the papers."

"Your point?" So he was going to continue to act like nothing had occurred between them. Well, two could play at that game. He may think she was all punch with no thought, but she knew how to plan a strategy. She could enjoy knowing his secret and having him not be aware she knew who he really was.

"You've been running in rarified circles. I thought you should know some of those people aren't always what they appear to be," he stated. Diana repressed a smirk. _He ought to know,_ she thought.

"If you're talking about Princess Audrey, she's a sweet girl. Spoiled _rotten_, but sweet," she said. Diana liked the fact that he cared about her well-being, but she was an Amazon and she could take care of herself.

"Several hours ago, I captured a burglar; part of a team stealing classified weapons technology from Star Labs, among other places," Batman continued stoically.

"So?" Diana replied, not sure where he was going with this.

"He's a _Kasnian_ Special Forces officer," he stated and Diana felt a small shock. _Audrey's government is stealing technology. Why?_ she wondered.

"I don't believe Audrey would knowingly be involved in anything like that," Diana stated firmly - she really didn't believe the carefree girl she had spent the night partying with had it in her to plan corporate espionage. Batman just stared at her - and Diana had to concede the point - even if it rankled. "But it wouldn't hurt to ask her."

"Good. Question her and get back to me if you discover anything useful," he said. Diana knew he was planning to leave, and she didn't want that to happen. Or at least not yet. She may not be ready to let him know she knew his secret, but she wasn't beyond enjoying a little fun.

"Batman, before you go could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"A favor?" he questioned, sounding suspicious.

"This zipper is hard for me to reach, and I wouldn't want to ruin my new dress by pulling on it too hard. Would you mind?" she asked as she stood and presented her back to him.

She almost thought that he had left before she felt his gloved hands on her bare upper back. She inhaled deeply at his touch and turned her head and looked at his firm but sensual lips. She wanted to lift her mouth and taste them. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands as they traveled down her back as he released the zipper. She held her dress up and turned around to thank him - but he was already gone.

She smiled and thought, _This isn't over Bruce. Not by a long shot._ Then she let the dress drop to the floor, and walked in just her panties into the bathroom.

* * *

"You know, we never did get to finish our dance," she said with a smile, as her eyes sparkled with knowledge.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated flatly. While his face remained stoic, his heart raced at her revelation. _You had to ask her to dance, you fool,_ the Bat hissed in his head.

She just smiled at him and said, "If you say so. But you're still taking me dancing." Then she slipped her arm through his as they walked away from the destroyed palace.

Bruce could smell her hair as they walked, and he felt his body responding to her nearness. He could still feel her lush frame pressed against his back as the palace was destroyed. He needed to get away before he did anything foolish. He glanced over at her as they walked, but quickly looked away again. Her lips were just too luscious and inviting.

_Get away from her _now_!_ the Bat screamed - but he didn't want to. He wanted to take her back to the hotel in Paris and do what he'd stopped himself from doing when he had unzipped her dress. God, that red dress!

Fantasies of pushing her against the wall and losing himself inside her body tore through his mind. He really needed to get away. Divine Providence seemed to be on his side as Princess Audrey called out, causing them to turn.

"Diana, I would like for you to escort me to my summer palace. I am concerned about my safety until I can make sure my soldiers are loyal to me," she requested.

He saw Diana hesitate for a brief moment before her sense of duty won out. "Of course, Audrey. I'd be glad to lend my assistance."

"Thank you, Diana. You'll simply _love _the summer palace, darling - it's much more cheerful than this old pile of rocks," Audrey said with a smile.

"Batman, did you need me to fly you anywhere before I help Audrey?" Diana said, giving him a long look as if searching for some kind of acknowledgement of deeper feelings on his part.

He couldn't - wouldn't - give her any. "No, I've already signaled for my spare Batwing. It should arrive momentarily," he said. As if on cue he heard the screaming engines that heralded the jet's arrival. It hovered fifty feet in the air and Batman shot off a grapple, which pulled him up to his ride home.

He didn't say goodbye or even a 'See you around'. He never did, and now wasn't the time to start. Diana didn't need any more encouragement from him. She already knew too much about him and he already wanted her far too much for her own good. Dating her would be a disaster for both her and the League. None of his relationships worked out for the best.

He wished that he hadn't turned to check on her when he left her in the hotel - but he had, and had seen her inevitably-perfect body. Her beautiful breasts had glowed in the early morning light as she walked with her natural grace to the bathroom. He had ached to touch them, caress them and kiss them. He knew he would be dreaming about them - and the rest of her - for months. She really was becoming his nightly companion and she didn't even know it. He was sure that she would beat him to within an inch of his life if she knew all the lascivious thoughts he had about her.

But the bigger problem was that she knew who he really was - and she seemed to like _all_ his personas. She was one of the few who got along with Batman, as she just ignored his moods. He'd overheard her talking to the Flash once about him. He asked why Batman didn't scare her and she'd said that compared to her mother, Batman was sweet. Bruce shuddered as he thought about what Hippolyta would do to him for kissing and caressing her precious daughter. If Diana would beat the crap out of him, Hippolyta would probably- _Best not go there._

Diana seemed to like Bruce Wayne as well. Of course once she learned about his reputation as a womanizer, that might change. Bruce Wayne was exactly the type of man she would hate - but then she had smiled at his charm and danced in his arms.

And she really seemed to like Bruce the man in between. He was the man that kissed her in the club and wanted to be around her. Bruce wished that things were different so that he could spend time with her and get to know her physically, mentally and spiritually.

_Stop dreaming, you sentimental idiot. She is not for you and you _will_ avoid her except on missions. Remember _your_ mission and the promise you made to your parents. That is the most important thing and not some beautiful girl who can throw tanks through walls, _the Bat hissed, and he was again in control.

He would just ignore her knowledge of his identity and trust her to keep it to herself. She was not the type to go tell anyone and he did trust her. As paranoid as he normally was he just... _knew_ he could trust her. Besides, she was going to be busy helping Audrey in Kasnia for a while, and by the time she got back things would be back to normal. It wasn't like Diana would be dropping by the manor uninvited for coffee. He chuckled a little to himself at the thought. _Boy Alfred would love that._


	5. Chapter 5 I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N**—Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Please read and review.

**Spoilers**—Maid of Honor

**Disclaimer**—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I've just seen a face,

I can't forget the time or place

That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me

And I want all the world to see we've met

Na na na na na na

Had it been another day

I might have looked the other way

But I had never been aware

And as it is I dream of her tonight

Na na na na na na

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again

I have never known

The likes of this, I've been alone

And I have missed things and kept out of sight

But other girls were never quite like this

Na na na na na na

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again

I've just seen a face

I can't forget the time or place

And we'd just met; she's just the girl for me

And I want all the world to see we've met

Na na na na na na

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again—I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles

**Chapter 5—I've Just Seen A Face**

Contrary to popular belief, Alfred did not clean the enormous Wayne Manor by himself. He had a staff of four maids who came three times a week to aid him. They were efficient women with impeccable references that Alfred had selected himself. They were highly paid and the turnover was seldom. Sylvia Russo was the leader of the group and she helped Alfred divide the jobs to get the most work done in the least amount of time. They never cleaned certain rooms such as Bruce and Alfred's bedrooms or any room containing an entrance to the Batcave. They always came at nine and left by four, just in time for Alfred to sit and have his afternoon tea before making dinner.

He had just escorted the ladies out of the kitchen door and turned on the kettle when the doorbell rang. Scrunching his forehead in bewilderment as he wasn't expecting anyone and usually people rang the gate for entry into the grounds, he walked to the door. There was a camera by the door and Alfred looked at the monitor next to it. He saw a tall woman standing and waiting patiently. Curiosity more than anything made him open the door.

Her beauty, which considering he worked for Bruce Wayne, who dated the most beautiful women in the world, stunned him. It was more than her looks really. There was an almost magical quality to her presence. She seemed to glow with life and the smile she gave him warmed his heart and he found himself almost smiling back at her. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and head before saying, "May I help you Miss?"

She smiled again and asked, " Hello, is Bruce here?" Her voice was soothing and melodic and Alfred enjoyed the dulcet tones.

"Is Master Bruce expecting you, he did not inform me that we were having a visitor today?" Alfred asked. She didn't appear to be like Bruce's usual girls, not that she wasn't beautiful enough, just that she wasn't dressed for seduction or to impress. She wore a red peasant blouse with bell sleeves and jeans. Her beautiful raven hair was loose and flowed down her back. Even though she was casually dressed she had a regal air about her.

She suddenly seemed nervous and she looked down while tucking her hair behind her ear. Alfred was drawn to the glint of silver at her wrist as her sleeve slipped down her arm. Her identity hit him like a ton of bricks. Wonder Woman!? Princess Diana of Themyscira was the unassuming woman in front of him who now seemed a bit shy and unsure of herself.

"No, he is not expecting me but I wished to see him in private in order to talk to him and this is where he lives." She gave him an intense look and Alfred had the sudden thought, "_She knows!"_

He remembered the pinched look Bruce had gotten when he had made a wry comment about the picture of them dancing in Paris. Now he understood and he couldn't help the small smile he gave her before saying, "Yes of course my dear, do come in."

He moved aside so that she could enter and said, "He is not here at the moment but he should be home momentarily. Would you care to join me for tea? I am Alfred by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alfred and I am Diana," she said as she looked around the foyer. "Bruce has a lovely home."

"I am aware of who you are your Highness, your beauty and bracelets kind of gave you away," he said with another smile as she blushed slightly. "And the house has been in Master Bruce's family for generations."

"Of course. Oh and please just call me Diana, since my exile I do not really consider myself a princess anymore."

"My dear, you were born and princess and you will always be a princess, exiled or not," he stated firmly before adding, "Follow me."

He guided her to the kitchen and sat her at the breakfast bar while he turned off the hissing kettle.

"What kind of tea would you like," he asked as he took out a container of freshly baked cookies.

"Whatever you are having is fine," she replied with her warm smile. Alfred felt like the room suddenly had gotten brighter. No wonder people loved her because you just felt better when she was around. _She is just what he needs, _he thought as he poured water into the pot of Earl Grey.

"So your Highness, what is it like to be in the Justice League. Are you friends with all your colleagues?" he asked trying to see what she was willing to reveal.

She gave him another intense look before stating, "The League is my new family now that I am exiled from my homeland. I am trying to learn more about Man's World but I am still struggling to understand the ways of modern life. I have visited many museums and Flash and Hawkgirl have shown me many DVDs of movies and TV to help me understand. But I still suffer from culture shock every once and awhile."

"I can only imagine my dear. I have lived in America for over forty years and these Yanks still surprise me." Alfred said as he poured her a cup and handed her a plate of cookies.

"Mmm..." Diana moaned as she bit into a chocolate chip cookie. "This is one of the best cookies I have ever had. I must say that chocolate is one of my most favorite discoveries since coming to Man's World."

Alfred smiled at her compliment as he sat alongside her and sipped his tea. They sat and talked for the next hour and he became completely charmed by her. She was a strange combination of wisdom and naiveté. She was well educated in classic Greek literature but also seemed to have read a lot of more modern literature since arriving in Man's World. They both laughed when discussing Jane Austen and Diana showed her clear distaste for Hemingway.

"I find the most aggravating thing about him is that his stories are just really boring," she said then laughed.

"Well my dear, I have enjoyed out conversation but I must start dinner. I could escort you to the library if you would like to read until Master Bruce gets home, it contains an extensive collection and many of the books are first editions." Alfred said.

"Do you mind Alfred if I ask if I could help you? I have never done much cooking but I can following instructions," she said with such a hopeful look that Alfred could not refuse her and so her first cooking lesson soon commenced.

* * *

Diana was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face as Alfred finished his story. "The next time he had convinced himself that if Rachel Ray could make a meal in thirty minutes then so could he. I came home from my date with Leslie to see fire trucks parked in front of the house. The kitchen was completely destroyed. Since then Master Bruce is only allowed to make coffee in my kitchen, and maybe toast but with supervision." Alfred said with a long-suffering sigh, which made Diana laugh harder. Alfred had spent the last hour as they prepared dinner telling her stories of Bruce's failed attempts to learn how to cook.

She was having a great time learning to cook with Alfred. She was not a complete novice to cooking, as she had been taught to hunt, clean and cook her kills as part of her warrior survivor training but cooking in a modern kitchen was different from cooking in the wilds of Themyscira. On the Watchtower she just heated whatever food was available from the fridge in the microwave. Surprisingly the Flash did a lot of the cooking and he always made plenty for everyone and for himself.

Today she had learned to make fettuccine Alfredo with grilled salmon and gingered asparagus. She felt so comfortable making food with Alfred and she couldn't wait to try it on the Watchtower. Her initial trepidation about coming to Bruce's house had long since passed. It was worth it just for meeting Alfred.

She had felt driven to come since his denial in Kasnia. She had remained there for a month helping Audrey rebuild and vet her military. When she returned to the Watchtower she had not had an opportunity to speak with Batman alone. If she'd had any doubts that she was wrong about his identity her research had put it to rest. Once she read about his parents' death when he was eight she realized that she had to be right. She remembered the Batman from the parallel time line changed by Vandal Savage. He had admitted to losing his parents at the age of eight. The coincidence was too much to ignore. Batman definitely was Bruce Wayne.

As she wiped her eyes she suddenly stiffened as she felt his presence. She looked up with amused eyes to see him coldly staring at her and all the laughter faded from her expression and she had to quell the urge to turn tail and run. She came here to talk to him and she was going to talk to him.

Alfred was the first to speak as he noticed Bruce glaring at Diana. "Ah Master Bruce as you see we have company, and such delightful company if I do say so myself."

Diana could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at Alfred's compliment. "Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce gave Alfred a small glare before returning his attention to Diana. "Wonder Woman may I ask why you have honored us with a visit? It was a lovely dance that we shared, but it certainly does not merit a visit from a member of the Justice League."

Diana couldn't believe he was going to pretend that they had only a passing acquaintance. She felt irritated and said with a glare of her own, "Oh but Bruce, that kiss we shared certainly does merit a visit from me." She responded provocatively. She was not going to back down.

Color rose in Bruce's cheeks but he continued to give Diana a hard look. "Alfred if you would please excuse us, I would like to talk to Wonder Woman in my study."

"Very good Master Bruce. Dinner is almost finished, would you like for me to set two places?" Alfred asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bruce just glared at him and stalked out of the kitchen with Diana following. She followed him down the hall, strengthening her resolve as they walked. Talking to him is why she came here and they were going to talk.

Bruce started talking as soon as they entered the study. "You certainly are bold but I guess an Amazon would be. Well if you liked that kiss so much we could continue it upstairs in my bedroom, there is a lot more that I could show you," he said giving her a lascivious grin and raking his eyes across her body.

Diana gave him a hard stare. She saw the pretense in his behavior and she felt outrage not by his suggestion but by the fact that he thought that she was so stupid she would fall for it.

"Cut it out Bruce, we both know that you have no intension of taking me upstairs, you are just trying to anger me into believing that you are a lecherous playboy and not Batman, my colleague and I thought my friend," she said in a strangely calm voice. He wasn't going to use her emotions against her.

"I really have no idea why you insist I am Batman? I have much better things to do with my nights than chase down criminals, like meeting sexy women in clubs," he said with a stupid grin.

"By the grace of Athena! Batman do you really think that I am that stupid! You are trying to act like someone you are not. Even that first time in the club you didn't act like this...this buffoon. I would never have desired you if hadn't exuded strength and power, I was surrounded that evening by the wimpy metro sexual males you are sadly trying to mimic. So Batman," she said with emphasis on Batman, "Why are you continuing to lie to me? Do you not trust me?"

She gave him a fierce look and he swallowed before saying, "Princess..." He had tried to ignore the fact that Diana had said that she had desired him.

"See you just called me Princess like Batman always does. You cannot hide it from me Bruce so just admit it."

"Fine, I am Batman so what do you want from me," he said harshly.

Diana just looked at him in surprise. "Nothing. I just wanted you to tell me the truth so that you could stop avoiding me."

He gave her a funny look before saying, "I'm not avoiding you Diana. You haven't been back long and I have been busy."

She smirked at him. "If you say so. Do not worry Bruce; I am not going to tell anyone your secret. Friends?" She asked as she held out her hand like she had seen in the movies.

He shook her hand and she thought that he almost smiled at her but it was gone before she could be sure.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, I sure Alfred would enjoy having you stay," he said stoically and Diana really couldn't tell if he, himself wanted her to stay or if he was just trying to please Alfred.

"Thank you but I have already made plans with Flash and Hawkgirl to watch movies," she said as she looked at him and saw something flicker in his eyes.

She would later wonder why she did it, but she took the few steps that separated them, placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him stiffen for a second before he responded to her lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Fire shot through Diana, just like it had the night at the club, as their tongues danced around each other. As abruptly as she started the kiss she ended it and rushed out the door. She ran with considerable speed to the woods on the estate. She ran into the woods a ways before taking off into the sky.

Her body throbbed with desire and she knew the night in the club was not a fluke. She just didn't know what she was going to do about it.

* * *

Bruce couldn't move even if he had wanted. He was stunned by her sudden kiss but also grateful that she had ended it when she did. If she had not he knew that in another minute he would've pushed her down on the leather sofa and lost himself in her. All he could see was her beautiful body clad only in red silk panties. That image had haunted his dreams and many waking moments since that night in Paris.

He had been avoiding her but not just because he didn't want to have the conversation they had just had. He needed to squelch the desire he felt for her. He needed to put her back in the box where she was just a teammate like Kent and the rest and not a woman who made his heart race when she walked into the room. He had even allowed himself to seek sexual pleasure from a few of his recent dates in the hopes that he could get her out of his system. It hadn't worked.

He had been beyond furious when he first heard and then saw her laughing with Alfred in the kitchen. How dare she come to his home?! He was grateful that she wasn't in uniform. She still stood out as a beautiful woman but beautiful women at Wayne Manor didn't really attract undue attention. And Alfred had let her in an apparently invited her to tea. Bruce hadn't known whether or not if wanted to strangle or hug his surrogate father.

Now he was just furious with himself because again she had gotten under his skin. She had made him admit the truth about his nighttime identity and then charmed him out of his anger with her promise not to tell anyone and her offer to be friends. Her smile and innocent truthfulness had him wanting her to stay and that was not good. She did not belong here or in this or any part of his life.

He sighed as he again thought of the kiss she'd just given him and the hunger for her physically was back in a second. He had spent the entire month she was in Kasnia forgetting about her and had been down to dreaming about her only once a week. Now all he wanted to do was go to the Watchtower and kiss and touch her until they were both screaming with pleasure.

_This desire will never do, _the Bat hissed inside Bruce's head and he had to agree as he hissed in frustration. Alfred chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Dinner is ready, Master Bruce. Where is her Highness? I was hoping she would stay for dinner and brighten up the place. You didn't scare her of with one of your charmingly surly moods?" He asked in a rather chipper voice for Alfred.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his surrogate father and long-time friend. "She had other plans," he stated tersely.

"That is too bad. I really like her and she seems a much higher caliber of woman than your usual choices," Alfred continued. "And quite clever considering that she figured out the Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same man."

Bruce looked at him with shocked eyes, "She told you that she knew I was Batman?!"

"Of course not, she has far too much discretion to do that but I can read between the lines. She wouldn't come here over a dance or some silly kiss given to her by Bruce Wayne," Alfred practically harrumphed.

"Well she is just a colleague and friend so don't expect to be seeing her around," Bruce stated clearly irritated by Diana's visit. Though who he was the most irritated with was unclear.

"More's the pity. I haven't had such an enjoyable afternoon in a long time. She really does brighten up the place," Alfred sighed as if Bruce was being an idiot, which in his opinion he was.

"Didn't you say dinner was ready? I'm starving." Bruce said hoping Alfred would get the hint and end this conversation.

Alfred sighed again and asked, "Yes, kitchen or dining room or would you like me to scrape it all into a bucket and you can just chow down where you stand?"

"Cave. I need to go over some files before patrol," he stated as he went into Bat mode, ignoring Alfred's last dig and shutting out images of a beautiful warrior princess and the feelings she invoked.

"As you wish sir," Alfred said and paused for a second before adding, "I do believe what you do for Gotham in their name is wonderful and that it would make them proud. I also believe that they would want you to have some happiness in your life. Don't let a golden opportunity pass you by as you will never meet another like her again." Alfred let out another sigh and left the room. He loved Bruce like a son and wanted him to be happy for his own good.

Bruce knew whom the _they_ was that Alfred was referring to, but he filed that feeling away. Bruce knew that Diana was one of a kind and very special and not just because of the blessings of her gods. She was warm and loving and everything a man could ever want in a woman but he also knew that she was not meant for him, he did not deserve her. No matter how badly he wanted her, he had a mission. He didn't have time for a relationship.


End file.
